


Binding soul part 2

by Underwater69



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Supernatural, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels, Blood and Injury, Crack, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater69/pseuds/Underwater69
Summary: When Jimmy and Tommy died they didn’t expect to be separated. Now with Jimmy slowly turning into an angel next to gods side Tommy gets yeeted into hell and then thrown into the mortal realm.Little did they know being separated caused a shift in realities and now with Tommy slowly   turning into a demon he has a raging thirst for blood.A string of bloody murders and whispers from heaven cause two brothers and an angel to take interest in a turning demon that is much more powerful then they believe. Angels want Tommy dead by any means necessary while high ranking demons want the boy as their pet.(Warning does not follow cannon and I advise reading the first book called binding soul. This is the crossover no one wanted :D)
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jimmy Donaldson & Tommyinnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please take this story as crack or just for fun. There is no way I am a good writer 😅

“HELLO?!”

“ANYONE OUT THERE!?”

“WHERE THE HELL AM I?” Tommy screamed into the void as he kicked at the chains that held him suspended in darkness. The bolts plunged tightly into his skin and Surprisingly he felt little to no pain and instead swung back and forth as flashes of red shot around him. 

Out of pure boredom Tommy hung and watched the beads of red drip off his arms and legs. The red flashes made his eyes hurt and he muttered curses under his breath. 

“WHERE THE HELL AM I?” 

“Why are you an odd one!” Twisting his body around (which was incredibly hard to do with chains in his flesh.) Tommy came face to face with a man who he hoped was Jimmy. 

“I’m not odd, you're just old!” The man who he quickly came to the realization was not Jimmy let out peals of laughter. Tommy grimaced at the sound of chalk scraping along a chalkboard. 

“And your laughter sounds like a dying pig!” The man snapped his jaw shut and floated forward. It seemed an endless void was below his feet and Tommy kicked at the space in wonder. 

A hand shot forward and gripped his chin. Forcing Tommy to lock eyes with the man who he quickly grew to dislike. 

“You know most adults would be begging for me to end them right now just from the chains!” The man crackled “but you don’t seem to feel a thing!” Annoyed and confused Tommy smirked and spat in the man's face. 

“I forgot! Where are my manners? Names Alastair.” Tommy cringed as Alastair licked his spit off his face. “What’s yours?” 

“Fuck you.” Tommy said with a deadpan look and he grinned as Alastair's eyebrow twitched. 

“Well you're gonna slowly turn into a demon no matter what happens!” A thin sliver of panic wedged it’s way into Tommy’s mind at Alastair's sing-songy statement. 

“What- what do you mean?” The demon grinned with too much teeth at the boy's stutter. 

“Oooh you have no idea! Fine I’ll let you go down to the mortal realm! I can’t wait to see the blood shed you’ll cause!” Grinding his teeth Tommy managed to raise his middle finger slightly as the chains retracted from his skin. 

With nothing left to hold him up Tommy let out a shriek as he fell into the void.

“Beware the hunters! And don’t fight reapers! Try not to die!” Alastair yelled from above as Tommy fell into a cushioned seat. He looked upward as the glowing portal he fell from disappeared in a flash of sparks. 

“Now where the hell am I?” Tommy muttered, looking around with wide eyes at the much older men who surrounded him. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck at the looming figure of the bartender who glared down at him with a beer bottle in hand. 

“How the hell did this kid get in here!?” 

“Gotta go fellas!” With that Tommy darted to the nearby door and hastily ran into the night. His veins were pumping with adrenaline as loud shouts echoed from the building behind him. 

Being much faster then the beer bloated men Tommy successfully escaped the bar and was now walking down the side of the road. Large trees and bushes surround him and Tommy could tell he was in a forest. 

“Now all I have to do is follow the road!” Internally cheering at his smartness Tommy trekked along the dirt side till he reached a small green sign. 

“This isn’t Florida for sure.” The small flashes of passing cars lit up the sign and the boy was struck with a heavy sinking feeling.

“Welcome to the town of Sioux Falls? Where the hell is that?!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy is not having a fun time in heaven. This chapter is short sorry about that :D

“Aw that was fun!” Jimmy shot Chuck a withering glare as he walked alongside the man who yawned and stretched. His eyes widened at the large white wings that sprouted from the man's back. 

“What the fuck...” Chuck snorted and extended a wing, hitting him squarely in the face. 

“Don’t worry buddy you’ll get yours soon!” 

“Wait what? I’ll be an angel?” Jimmy yelled in a mixture of anger and confusion as he spat out feathers. Chuck nodded, grinning as a bright white halo appeared over his head. 

“Once you turn into an angel you can hunt for that boy!”

“Whoa, whoa that boy is my friend!” Chuck had the audacity to look confused and Jimmy felt a blazing fire light in his stomach. He grabbed the God's suit and slammed him against the wall. 

“You or any angel lay a hand on him I will kill you.” Jimmy snarled in Chuck's ear and winced at his sharp laughter. 

“Yeah right you can’t kill me! If you forget Jimmy… I. Am. God!” Jimmy dodged to the side as Chuck muttered a spell and pulled out a glowing white sword. 

A heavy wave of calm clouded his mind and Jimmy felt himself fall to his knees. Why can’t I move! Jimmy thought in a panic as Chuck moved closer. 

“Go to sleep Jimmy.” Darkness clouded his vision as Chuck's whisper painted his mind with heavy black clouds. 

A loud screech woke him and Jimmy blinked. The hazy outline of branches and falling leaves hot wired his brain and he pushed up from the ground. Small sticks and patches of dirt covered his sweatshirt and he took in a deep breath. 

“Damn you Chuck.” Jimmy muttered angrily as he brushed off his clothes and took a good look around. It was clear he was dumped in the middle of a forest. The shriek of an owl made him jump. 

Glancing upward Jimmy noticed a snowy white owl staring down at him from above and watched in awe as it landed on his shoulder. 

“Aw hello!” The owl hooted in reply and he couldn’t help but smile. Until he noticed the large pair of wings on his back. 

“The fuck… Oh god just disappear!” Jimmy yelled, startling the owl that flew off his shoulder into the woods. A second later and now he stood with no wings and just two small slits in his sweatshirt. 

He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair when the same owl hovered before his face with wide gold eyes and flew above his head, emitting loud hoots and flying through the trees. 

The loud roaring of a car made him jolt and Jimmy twisted his head. The sound narrowed and he pinpointed the road that was about 5 miles away. Amazed at his   
new found ability Jimmy let out a groan but started the long trek. 

“I cant use these wings yet anyway.” 

If anyone noticed a black hoodie hovering above the trees before plumbing down with a loud scream, well that certainly wasn’t Jimmy trying to fly. Nope, no way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whooo the boys are here!

The minute Tommy passed an old lot filled with rusted cars with a shack that sat in the middle of the wasteland he couldn't help but feel a wave of power lap at his feet. ¨What the hell?¨ He muttered and looked down at his shoes that were encased with mud and dirt. 

Clanking drew his attention to the middle of the lot where the outline of four men stood over a car. Tommy stifled a gasp as one man looked directly at him with a calm stare. The amount of energy grew and now was rising past his knees. 

The need to run overtook his frozen feet and Tommy twisted around in a panic, pulling away from the fence he didn't realise he walked up to. With one last glance Tommy almost tripped over his own feet as he ran from the lot and into a shopping district. 

What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck! Tommy chanted loudly in his head as he ran into an alleyway and crouched down behind a dumpster. Searing pain spiked in his head and he whimpered as warm liquid slowly trickled down from his hair. 

With no time to scream he could only gently pet his scalp before two sharp horns bursted from his skull. Immediately the pain dulled into a gentle throb and Tommy was barely aware of the throbbing on the lower part of his spine. 

He slowly reached a shaky hand upward and wiped off the trickle of blood. A slow burning sensation brewed from his stomach and without hesitation he licked his blood coated hand. One lick turned into many more and soon Tommy´s hand was clean but the burning wouldn't stop. 

Not even feeling relieved he slammed his head backwards and jumped at the loud crack. He twisted around with wide eyes at the small crater like indention he made in the brick wall. 

¨Ok...¨ Tommy couldn't help but sigh and slowly stood ¨Now what do I do?¨ Annoyed at the throbbing pain in his spine he reached a hand down and froze. 

¨Why, what, how!¨ multiple words along with curses sprung from his mouth as Tommy drew a rope before him, except it wasn't a rope. He watched with wide eyes as the thin rope gently moved his hand and the diamond shaped end flicked up emitting a small little flame. 

¨If this day couldn't get any weirder now I have a tail! What next, wings?¨ 

¨Uh disappear!¨ To his amazement the tail vanished in a poof of smoke and the weight on his head lessened. Of course it started to rain and Tommy´s stomach rumbled. 

¨Do I really need food?¨ Tommy muttered out loud before feeling a trickle of guilt. ¨yes, yes I do.¨ With a confused wave of a hand and a couple of thoughts he managed to clean off all the blood and look pretty decent. 

Spotting an open Ihop from across the alleyway Tommy took off, doging and flying through the street as a car plowed into his side. To his amazement he felt no pain and only flew back a couple of feet before landing on his back with a thud. 

¨Hey kid!¨ He popped his head up to stare at the four men he spotted in the old car lot approaching him. ¨You ok?¨ The oldest squatted down next to him while the other three remained behind with mildly concerned faces. 

All except for one. A man in a light brown trench coat stared at him with wide eyes before whispering to the two next to him. The oldest seemed to catch a wisp of their conversation and stiffened. 

¨Yeah sir I´m fine! No injuries or anything!¨ Tommy squeaked, growing more nervous under the man's stare. He jumped as the man clapped a hand on his shoulder and helped him up from his spot on the road.

¨That hit could have killed you son! Take better care when watching the road alright?¨ 

¨Anyways names Bobby! This here are my sons Dean and Sam and their friend Castiel.¨ Meekly nodding and wincing as a loud horn blasted from behind them. Tommy couldn't help but grin as Dean flashed the annoyed driver the finger and Bobby gave him a disapproving stare. 

¨Anyway we best be on ou-¨ Castiel tapped Bobby on the shoulder and pointed past Tommy. Confused, he turned around and looked at the bustling street. In the middle of the moving crowd stood an old man dressed in a suit who slowly bowed in their direction.

Even from a far distance Tommy could clearly hear the old man mutter a string of words. 

¨Welcome Tommy king of chaos and hellfire may you reign upon this world till every mortal burns.¨ The man rasped and Tommy stiffened. Out of the corner of his eye Castiel did as well while Sam, Dean and Bobby stared at the two. 

¨Well we better be going now. See you later Tommy.¨ Castiel said hurriedly as he dragged Dean and Sam back into the car and a confused Bobby gestured from him to move. 

He quickly ran to the other side of the street and stood before the Ihop as the black car roared past him.

¨Wait how the hell did that guy know my name?¨ He yelled before taking in a deep breath and opening the Ihop door. Tommy was not surprised to be kicked out seconds later. 

¨Cas you have ten seconds to explain, what the hell happened back there!¨ Dean shouted as Castiel rubbed his temples with a groan.

¨For starters Dean reapers don't bow to any demon. We´re dealing with a high ranking devil.¨ Now it was Bobby's turn to groan as he braked the car to a stop in the car lot. 

¨For fucks sake we still have lillith to kill! Now there's a high ranking demon in our town!¨ 

¨About that Bobby, a high ranking demon cant take the form of a child, much less possess one.¨ Sam stated, climbing out from the back of the car. 

¨Well then how the hell-¨ Dean started ¨Lillith we can deal with later, now we have to find a way to kill that thing before it wipes out this whole town.¨

¨The problem is this demon is much stronger then Lilith. Our power and strategies will have no effect on the thing. ¨ Castiel said and Sam walked over and kicked a car. 

¨Well what the fuck do we do?!¨

¨Wait, follow, and make sure no one dies.¨ Bobby said roughly. 

¨Now come help me lay salt around the house.¨

¨Remember the time instead of salt you accidentally used our whole sugar supply. ¨ Sam said jokingly and Dean snickered.

¨You two assholes said it was Salt!¨ 

¨And your an asshole for taking our word for it!¨

¨Can you two shut up?¨

¨Fuck you Cas.¨


End file.
